Misfortune or Blessing?
by CrimsonWolfanda
Summary: Mikan and Hotaru decide to go to the same school the rest of their band 'No Offence' does. What will happen when Mikan meets Natsume? Will everyone's world come crashing down on top of them or will everything finally fit into place?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- At the Gates~**

"MIKAN, get your butt down here or I swear I'll leave you here!" Mikan heard Hotaru shout from downstairs.

"OK, Ok, I'm coming!" I yelled on my way down with my last suitcase.

"Well it's about time, geez you're slow." said Hotaru in her monotonous voice while leaning on the door frame.

Hi! If you're wondering who this beautiful 5'9 cream skinned, amethyst eyes and raven haired girl is, well she's my best friend Hotaru Imai. We're both 16 and in our junior year of high school and right now we are heading to G.A. that stands for Gakuen Alice or how the rest of the world calls it Alice Academy. It's owned by my Uncle Kazu he is also the HSP (high school principal). Oh who am I? I'm sorry I guess I didn't introduce myself, silly forgetful me. I'm Mikan Sakura Yukihara (I don't use Yukihara though, you'll find out why soon enough).

**At the Gates**

We were getting out of the car when out of nowhere we hear a voice speaking "Hello Mikan, Hotaru. How are you on this fine day?"

We turn to see none other than the HSP aka my Uncle Kazu. Once I saw him I ran up and tackled him into a hug, Hotaru in return just said "Hello Uncle Kazu". NOW to make things clear Uncle Kazu isn't really Hotaru's Uncle it's more like he is her adopted Uncle.

Kazu smiled and replied "Well then, follow me to get your schedules, to meet your homeroom teacher and your special group teachers or the substitute in the special group's case."

We followed Uncle, I mean, the HSP to his office and there we saw 3 people waiting. Let's start from left to right shall we, first on my left there is a man, I think maybe a woman but I'll say man, with blonde shoulder length hair, purple eyes, this made him very interesting to me, he's about 6'3 and wears semi frilly clothes (hint the reason I thought maybe woman); next is a man who is about the same height as the first one but he has dark brown hair and brown eyes. The last person was also a man, well if you want to call him that, but this one I recognized, I'll still describe him just in case you haven't guessed who he is; he has black spicky hair and black eyes with a star tattoo under his left eye, he is about 6'2. As soon as I finished processing in my head who was in front of me I ran straight to him and crashed into him while shouting "Tsubasa onii-san!"

Tsubasa laughed and messed up my hair and said "Hai, hai, hello to you too Mi-chan." Now normally I hurt whoever dares to call me Mi-chan but since it's Tsubasa I'll dismiss the thought.

Uncle Kazu fake coughed then cleared his throat and announced " This man is Narumi-sensei" pointing to the blonde "he will be your homeroom teacher and English teacher. This is Misaki-sensei" pointing to the brown eyed man "he is the Technical group teacher and your Science teacher. And as you already know this is Tsubasa, he is the substitute special group teacher until Nodachi-sensei gets back. Now bef-"he was cut off by a knock on the door. "Come in" said the HSP.

A man with black hair, eyes that looked like a black hole and was about 6'3.5 walked in.

"Uncle, what is so impo-o-o-"Persona started and stopped.

I grinned and shouted "REI-NII-CHAN!" I ran towards him and stopped then asked while looking up at him "Can I hug you?" Persona, aka Rei, smiled and nodded. Narumi-sensei and Misaki-sensei were dumbfounded not only of the fact that Persona smiled but also that he let me hug him. I giggled then turned back to my Uncle and said "Please continue Uncle."

"Oh, yes…um now for your schedules." He handed Hotaru and I each a sheet of paper before continuing saying "The first block with the different colors is your normal class schedule, the second block with no color is your special group class hours, Mikan I've already asked Tsubasa if he can find you when special classes start seeing as how the group you are in is the hardest place to find, well besides the D.G. So tomorrow you will start regular classes as 8am please meet Narumi-sensei in front of your homeroom door and he will give you further instruction tomorrow. You may go, Persona please show them to their rooms." And with that we all left.

Persona (as I now must call him) is leading us to the dorms, we first dropped off Hotaru at her dorm room told her my dorm room number and proceeded to my dorm room. As we got to my dorm room I noticed that there were only two dorm rooms on this floor right across from each other, but I didn't bother to voice out my question. When we got to my dorm room I hugged Persona and bid him good night while he just smiled and ruffled my hair, then left. I went inside as soon as Persona was gone, the room was dark but the moonlight showed enough to where I could get to my room. I automatically opened a drawer got out a pair of pajamas, dark blue short shorts with little wings on the front bottom corner and a black shirt that said 'FAITH' on the front with big white wings painted on the back. I then went to my bathroom changed and brushed my teeth, I went back to my room set my alarm for 5:30am I then looked for a song to have for my alarm and ended up with 'Awake and Alive' by Skillet. By the time I finally got to bed it was 10:45 so I decided to just lie in bed until sleep finally took over, the last thought I had was 'tomorrow is going to be interesting' and I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** **First day**

Mikan's POV

BEEEEEP BEEP 'I'm at war with the world and they, try to pull me into the dark, I struggle to find my-'WHAM

I groaned as I got out of bed went over to my closet got some red and black basket ball shorts and a black tank top. Went to my bathroom splashed some water on my face and changed, I then brushed my long auburn hair into a pony tail. I walked out of the bathroom went back to my closet and grabbed a pair of red and white Nike high tops. I grabbed my IPod, a water bottle, grabbed my keys and left the dorms, when I was finally outside I started warming up to start my morning jog. I started to jog just wandering around school grounds, when I looked at my watch it read 6:45am _'huh, I've been jogging for an hour guess it's as good a time as any to head back'_. I got back to the dorms at around 7am and saw signs that some students were awake, I took the stairs to the 7th floor (where my dorm was) I didn't see anything to tell me that the other person on this floor was awake so I opened and shut my door quietly. When I was back in my room I got a good look at it, what surprised me is that it look more like an apartment then a room; I had my own kitchen, living room, 2 bathrooms (a guest bathroom and mine, which was much bigger), and 2 bedrooms (a guest room and mine, again bigger). I went to my room and noticed that I had 2 balconies, but before going out I decided to have a shower and get ready for class, God knows Hotaru would kill me if I was late. I went to my closet and pulled out my uniform, it was a short yellow and black plaid skirt, knee high socks, a white blouse with a black blazer, but what I loved most was the fact that you could wear accessories like a belt and bracelets and necklaces 'YAY '. I went to the bathroom striped of my sweaty clothing and went straight to the hot shower, 5 minutes later I'm out drying my hair getting dressed and putting on some eye liner, but only eye liner, I feel if I add a whole lot of make-up it makes you look like a cake face which makes you look like a..well you get it. I heard a knock on my door so I looked at my clock 7:35am _'not too bad on time, but of course Hotaru probably wants to make sure I'm up_' sigh. I went to my door and when I opened it sure enough there stood my best friend Hotaru as pretty as ever.

"Hey there Hotaru, come on in." I greeted "Want some coffee?" I asked. Hotaru nodded. "You want my awesome Mocha Mambo or just a normal coffee to go?" I asked heading towards the kitchen.

"Whatever you're having of the two is fine with me" she replied.  
"Mocha Mambo it is then, I'm putting them in coffee take-to-go mugs ok?" I hollered

"Sure" came Hotaru's answer.

I came out with two mugs and my school bag, I grabbed my keys and locked the door behind us as we left.

*Time skip*

"Mikan-chan, Hotaru-chan!"Yelled BAKA BAKA went Hotaru's BAKA gun. "Mou, Hotaru-chan." BAKA BAKA BAKA.

"It's Imai to you" said Hotaru.

"Ok, I'm going to go inside wait for my signal and then come in and introduce yourselves.

As Narumi-sensei went inside I looked at Hotaru and asked "Do you think Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, Permy, Ruka-pyon, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu will be here?"

Hotaru shrugged.

-Inside the class room- (narrative POV)

"OH MY BEAUTIFUL STUDENTS" Narumi tried to say over the chatter of his students. "I HAVE A SURPRISE" he shouted, that got them, everyone sat down. "Good thank you! Well class we have two new students today and-" he was interrupted by a bang as the back door opened to reveal a teen boy with raven black hair, crimson eyes and about 6feet tall.

He went to his sit ignoring the fact that Narumi was talking, he sat down pulled out a manga and put it on his face.

"A-an-anyways as I wa-was saying" Narumi stuttered "we have two new students. Please come in now." Announced Narumi.

(Mikan's POV)

Hotaru and I walked in and stood at the front of the class, all eyes except for one pair were on us.

"Please introduce yourselves girls." Said Narumi-sensei

"Hotaru Imai, 16, Technical Group and level 3" said Hotaru

"HI! I'm Mikan Sakura, 16, Hotaru's best friend, Special Group and Special level-" I was interrupted by the whole class gasping except for 9 people."Um please take care of me." I finished.

"Well then class there ya have it. Now to choose your partners, uuum Imai-san's partner will be Ruka Nogi, please raise your hand so she knows how you are."Narumi said

'Hah stupid doesn't even know that we know each other' thought Ruka and Hotaru at the same time. Koko snickered.

"And Mikan-chan's partner will be…Natsume-kun!" Stated Narumi then he quickly whispered to me "the one in the back that looks like he's sleeping" and told the class before leaving "Free period!" and he shot out the door.

Hotaru went to go sit next to Ruka in the row in front of mine, and I went to go sit next to Natsume and as I was about to sit down a leg appeared on my chair I looked to my right and found a girl with Strawberry blonde hair and WAY too much make-up, her skirt was just below _that area_ and she gave me a death glare and said " No one besides me the president of the Natsume fanclub can sit next to Natsume-sama."

I looked at her with a small smirk and said "Really cuz I'm pretty sure that, by the way you make him sound, if he wanted you to sit next to him you would be and seeing as how you're not do us both a favor and move." I pushed her aside and sat down in my seat putting my bag on my table and taking out my IPod. She looked at me with a murderous stare and stalked off. After that Anna, Nonoko, Permy, Hotaru, Ruka, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu came over pulled me out of my chair and gave me a big group hug while saying "MIKAN WE MISSED YOU!" (Except Hotaru) they then attempted to do the same to Hotaru but she pulled out her Baka Gun and they thought better of the situation.

Ruka then turned to me with a smile and said" Sakura-san I'm glad you and Hotaru finally came but how did you get to special level Natsume is the only other person in the whole school that is at that level."

I turned to look at Natsume who still had his manga over his face. I walked up to him quietly and sat on his desk then I took the manga of his face and stated "You know it's rude not to say hi to someone" I then leaned closer to his ear and shouted "SO HI JERK!"

He then fell off his chair and looked at me with a glare that can compete with Hotaru's and my stare when I feel like I'm gonna kill someone. He came closer and grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the class to the hallway and turned around and said "Look, don't think that because we are the same level and that I'm your partner that I'm going to be 'nice' to you cuz that really isn't how I work so here is what's gonna happen, you're gonna tag along with Ruka and then if you really need my help or something still don't bother to come look for me." After that he walked off. I stood there with weird thoughts in my head like 'WOW Husky voice or what but man he is arrogant' I turned to go back to class but before I even touched the door I heard a familiar voice shout "NATSU-" It stopped and I turned to see why then I saw a boy about 10 run up to me and tackle me while shouting "MOMMY!"

I landed on the ground with an "ughf" as this boy landed on me. I looked up to see none other than "YOUICHI" I said enthusiastically. I hugged him and heard someone walking towards us, I looked up to see Natsume.

When he got closer he said "Oi, Polka how do you know Youichi"

_'Polka'_ I thought then it hit me "PERVERT" I shouted, and then I shut up not wanting attention.

"You didn't answer my question" he stated. "How do you know him?"

I looked at Youichi to see him nodding as an ok

Sigh "Yu-chan is my cousin on my mother's side that is how I know him" I said

"hn." I guess I'll take that as an 'ok then'. "Come on Youichi."Natsume turned and walked away with Youichi in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Will we find out?**

(Natsume POV)

_'That girl looks so much like the first and only girl I've ever loved, same auburn colored hair, same bright hazel honey eyes that remind you of Bambi the deer, same cute little smile…WAIT What am I thinking? Why am I comparing that idiotic Polka to my innocent little angel Mi-chan? UGH get out of my head you stupid annoying-'_ My thoughts were interrupted by Youichi.

"Natsume what's with the funny looking face, granted it's a new face that you put not like your normal façade. Why are you hiding how kind you are from everyone except for Ruka and I? You even changed your attitude towards Aoi..OH Speaking of I have to go tell her who I just saw!" Youichi turned to leave but I stopped him by grabbing his arm.

"Aoi knows Polka?" I asked

"Yeah you remember during summer breaks when you guys would come over to my house in Nagoya, well that's where Aoi met Mommy, I mean, Mikan" he concluded

"Ok, so let's go find Aoi so you can tell her." We walked to their class in the Elementary Division.

*Time skip*

I opened the door to 5-B and I could hear all the 5th grade girls squeal _'Ugh I'm gonna have a headache'_ I thought.

I scanned the room and found her "Aoi, come here." I called

We went out to the hall with Aoi behind us.

"So what do you guys want?" she smiled

I smirked and looked at Youichi, "well go on little dude."

"IJUSTSAYMIKAN-ONEE-CHANINNATSUME-ONII-SAN'SCLASS" He said all in one breath and before we knew it Aoi was running down the hall.

(Mikan's POV)

_'UGH Jinno-sensei's class is soo boring I know all of this, I just want whatever reason to leave class'_ BANG came the sound of the door slamming open.

"MIKAN-NEE-CHAN!" came Aoi's voice.

I looked up from my seat with shock and caught Aoi right before she ran into me.

"What are you doing here? You should be in class!" I shot

"But Natsume nii-chan and Yu-chan came and told me you were here!" she cried

Sigh. "Jinno-sensei, May I have permission to take Aoi back to her class?" I asked

Jinno nodded. _'YES an excuse to get out of class! Thank you Aoi!'_

We walked out into the hall and once I shut the door I immediately gave Aoi a hug and thanked her for getting me out of class. We ran down the hall hand in hand and ran to the little lake the school has and sat under an apple tree.

"Thanks again Aoi for getting me out of class, I was half tempted to stab myself with my pencil just to get out of class" I told her.

Just then I got a mayor headache and crouched on the ground holding my head next thing I knew everything went black.

(Natsume POV)

"MIKAN! MIKAN Come on this isn't funny wake up dangit! COME ON I can't carry you so wake the heck up or I swear I'll go get your nii-chan!"I heard someone like Aoi shout.

I followed the voice and sure enough there was Polka on the ground and Aoi crying while trying to wake her up. I walked over to her and Aoi begged me to take Mikan to the Hospital. So I picked Mik- I mean Polka up bridal style and walked to the hospital with Aoi next to me crying.

*Time skip*

I'm sitting in front of Polka's room when I saw a group of kids and Aoi running towards me. I saw Imai get out her Baka Gun and aim it at me but Aoi cried and told her that I, Natsume Hyuuga, had NOTHING to do with it, so she put the gun away and sighed.

"Hyuuga, how long has she been out?" Imai ordered me to answer.

"Just over 2 hours. The doctor says that it may be stress, then he talked to the HSP and then came back and told me to forget what he said and to just wait till she woke up. Also anyone can go in and see her" I answered

Imai immediately pushed open the door and when she saw Polka sleeping with a painful look in her eyes she whispered " No. Not now, please not now." Then she started sliding down to the floor against the wall.

I looked at her and pulled her up straight and I told her to tell us what she knew. She only said she would tell us what she was allowed to that being "When Mikan was 3 her parents were murdered in a car chase, thing is it was no ordinary chase, these people were after her."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 Is it secret, is it safe?**

(Narrative POV)

"WHAT? WHY? What did Mikan do to them?" Everyone asked

Hotaru responded "Mikan didn't do anything. Her gifts and talents are the reason they were being chased."

"huh?" was the reaction.

'Sigh'

"What do you mean Imai? What gifts what talents?" Asked Natsume.

"I already told you what I could, even Mikan doesn't know this. Well to be exact she doesn't remember, she forced herself to forget that exact night." Hotaru told the gang.

They then heard movement from inside Mikan's room. They all went in and all except Hotaru and Aoi were shocked to see who was in the room.

Natsume walked forward and snarled "What the heck are you doing here Persona? Get out!"

Persona smirked, only Hotaru saw how sad he really was, and retorted saying " What's it to you that I'm here, but I'll tell you, I'm keeping a promise to watch over her" he directed his attention to Mikan again.

Mikan moved a bit and shot her eyes open and cried. Hotaru went to hug her and whispered to Persona "Don't let them know about you two." And a little louder to Mikan" Shhhh it's ok it's ok, you're safe no one is going to hurt you. Shhhh" Hotaru said as she rubbed circles on Mikan's back.

The rest of the gang was shocked by Hotaru being so nice, their eyes then shifted to the open window that Persona just jumped out of.

When everyone recovered they immediately ran up to Hotaru and a crying Mikan. As soon as Mikan fell asleep again they all left her room, yes even Hotaru, and headed to dinner.

*Time skip* next morning

(Mikan POV)

I woke up at around 6:30am 'Oh joy. Guess I have to skip my jog today.' I thought.

When I got out of bed I realized I was in a hospital room. I scanned my surroundings a spotted my uniform. I strode towards it, grabbed it went to the bathroom and changed. After about 10 minutes I came out and left the hospital room and headed towards my dorm.

*Time skip*

I got to my dorm and saw something…, how do I say this, well shocking. Anna was in the kitchen cooking breakfast, Aoi was organizing my books and DVDs and Hotaru and Nonoko were setting the table. As soon as they all saw me they ran up to me and hugged me (except Hotaru who just nodded) and then bombarded me with questions like:

"Oh my god Mikan are you ok?""Should you really be up?"and the normal "Want some breakfast, Oh and can you please make Hotaru some coffee, she refuses to drink mine and only wants yours" I laughed and nodded.

A few minutes later we were all eating breakfast at the table when I asked "Hey! Where's Permy?"

"Oh, she is just getting her hair done and should be picking us up right about-" KNOCK KNOCK "now!" Anna replied

We grabbed are things and went to the waiting Permy who gave me a hug and a smile, and then we were off to class.

* * *

**I'm going to be adding two extra chapters today because starting tomorrow I wont have a laptop until August. But I am going to print out all my chapters take them with me and try to write out the 11th chapter and beyond. Hope you like them. Oh and Please review or flame but I only want well mannered flames if so, so basically no swearing please.**

**Baibai!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 BALLADE OF THE WHAT!**

(Mikan's POV)

We got to class about 5 minutes before the bell rang for class to start, we went to our seats and just talked for a while until we felt an aura at the door. Want to guess who it is? If you guessed Strawberry head, who I now know is named Luna Koizumi, you're wrong. If you guessed Natsu- I mean Hyuuga then CONGRADULATIONS you guessed correctly hehe. But yes he was giving off 2 very strange auras, one was none other than the infamous 'I'm going to kill you' aura and the other we think was, concern? Huh oh well I'll shrug it off and just relax. At this the girls went to their own seats instead of hanging around my seat. Hyuuga came once they left and he kept giving me quick glances. I was going to open my mouth when…

"GOOD MORNING MY LOVELIES!" Came Narumi-sensei's 'girly' voice. "Today is a very important day as you all know, but for those who don't remember or have never been here before I'll explain why." He continued with "Today is important because today is the day that the dance date is announced ALSO we have a band playing this year, who would like to guess?" he asked.

Koko's hand shot up with a grin. "Yes Koko, what's your guess?" said Narumi-sensei.

"OH Please tell me it the 'Uni-Uni-Unicorns' I love them!" Koko said in his valley girl imitation then laughed out loud.

"Uh no Koko it's not. It is none other than….No Offence!" Announced Narumi-sensei.

My head shot up to this and I immediately was followed out the door by Hotaru, Ruka-pyon, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu. Where were we going? Oh you'll see.

(Natsume's POV)

I was gonna pass a note to Polka asking if Persona went to visit her a threaten her, I know weird that I care, when right after Gay's announcement she and most of the gang ran out of the room. Now I'm interested as to why because even Ruka went out with them, what the heck is with that.

(Mikan's POV)

*Time skip*

BANG went the door of my Uncles office as I barged in un-announced. "How could you do this without our permission!" I yelled at my Uncle Kazu aka the HSP.

He looked at me with amusement in his eyes "Well I know how much you love to play so I found no problem, plus I already asked Reo and he said it was fine." The utter shock on our faces must have got to him because he started to laugh, LAUGH! "Don't. Worry. You. May. Also. Take. Part. In. The. Dance. Its self" he said between laughs. "I give you permission to have today off to go to Central town before anyone else. The theme of the dance, not your music that can be whatever you want, is Lolita/Sailor. Yes I know they are very different topics but that is what the outfit switch is for. You will be performing 3 to 5 songs during each theme. Now I give you each enough money to buy one outfit per theme, so one Lolita outfit and one Sailor outfit. Boys you don't have to match but Mikan and Hotaru do, the colors can be different but the outfit must be the same. You may go." With that he was done and we were heading to Central town.

*Time skip*

Once at central town Hotaru decided that it would be smart if we split into 2 groups. So I was now with Koko and Yuu looking for the sailor outfits. 'Pout' I really wanted to look for the Lolita because it's more my style but I guess Hotaru is closer to the style so I will trust her. We entered a shop that I thought was perfect I mean come on with the name 'Water sailing is my life' and a cute little anchor on the sign who wouldn't think so. We wandered the store and I let the boys pick out 4 outfits each and I would decide which one was best for who, so I set my mind on looking at outfits for Hotaru and I and…..


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 Not again**

I can't believe it, it's like this store was made just to make finding things with ease. I found the perfect outfit for Hotaru and I for the concert and obviously I'll tell her where we got it as soon as I see her so she can get her outfit for the dance. Oh but yes back to the outfit for the concert; It was a simple dress that was red and white .es/imgres?q=sailor+outfits&um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=56yCznuPXD1D0M:&imgrefurl= . &docid=kHHLg7KF3Hw0CM&imgurl= . &w=209&h=500&ei=OqwRT8TULcfIhAf25ciNAg&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=166&vpy=208&dur=280&hovh=348&hovw=145&tx=104&ty=208&sig=111981534694247239428&page=2&tbnh=126&tbnw=51&start=24&ndsp=29&ved=1t:429,r:9,s:24 (imagine the blue as red and the symbol blue instead of red). And it was just my luck to find the exact outfit but the colors were blue and black (blue dress and the white would be black). Obviously Hotaru will make me wear the white and red one since black and blue are her favorite colors, when there isn't purple involved. Now all I need to do is find cute accessories to match and help the boys pick their outfits for the concert and find my outfit for the dance. Hopefully Hotaru is almost done because we should go back before school ends so nobody jumps to conclusions.

"Koko, Yuu where are you guys?" I called then I heard a chuckle from behind me so I turned and sure enough Koko was behind me laughing at what poor Yuu was wearing. Then I had a perfect idea, I demanded that Koko stop laughing at Yuu and then told Yuu to go change and come back when he was done. 8 minutes after that Yuu was back and I told them to stay put while I went and got something for both of them to try on. After a while they both popped their heads out and asked " Do you really think we can pull this off?" I nodded and they came out. My jaw fell to the floor, they were wearing matching outfits (but different colors) Koko was wearing a beige polo shirt with a blue sailor scarf and sailor hat and had on blue shorts, Yuu had a green polo shirt with a tan sailor scarf a sailor hat and tan shorts. _'SO CUTE!'_ I thought. Koko gave me a look and sighed while saying " Well you're the boss so I guess we have to listen to you, what colors will the others get?"

I replied" Ruka-pyon will have white and blue, and Kitsu will have gray and maroon." And with that we paid for all the outfits asked them to send it to my dorm room and continued searching for our own outfits for the dance. When I couldn't find anything I liked I asked an employee if they had any other dresses or skirts with blazers. He nodded and told me to follow him, we walked over to an orange curtain he stepped aside and told me if I needed anything else to call for Beth, I nodded and proceeded inside the room. What I saw was rows and rows of dresses and skirts with matching blazers and hats, best thing is, everything is color coded. I ran to the row of blues and dark purples, once I saw a cute blue flowy sailor skirt, and not a pencil skirt, I jumped for joy! To top it all of this skirt went to about knee length, it had a silver and blue sailor shirt and, drum roll, it had a captain hat to go with it! I automatically took it and bought it. I told the same employee that had helped me before, who told me his name was James _'fits for a sailor or navy person' _I thought and giggled, that I was going to be sending over a friend and if he could please direct her to the same area I was just in, he nodded as I thanked him and left.

"MAN! What took you so long? I'm starving!" stated Koko.

"First lets go meet with Hotaru and the others then I'll go to the store they were just at and they'll come here and yes we can eat before we split again."I suggested

They smiled and nodded and off we went to meet the others.

*Time skip*

"Took you long enough!" said Hotaru once she saw us.

"Oh so I guess you don't want me to give you your outfit or tell you about the store huh?" I asked amused.

She glared and sighed then said "Let's eat and then we can continue."

We went to the Jungle Café and had lunch. Once we finished Hotaru told me to go to 'Rima's Guardian' [yes Rima as in VK (Vampire knight)] that's on 33rd and 45th street 2 lefts and a right into the back road and I then told her to go to 'Water sailing is my life' on the back alley of South st. We went our separate ways and once Koko, Yuu and I got to 'Rima's Guardian' I went to the clerk and told him Hotaru sent me, he then took us to a back room and left us to look around until the manager came to help us.

A few minutes later a woman with short cherry brown hair came in and said " Hi! I'm Utau, the manager of 'Rima's Guardian' are you the friends that Imai-san sent."

"Hello Utau. I'm Mikan. Yes we are thank you for helping us!" I said and bowed slightly.

"Of course, it's no trouble. Now down to business, boys go to your left and Mikan-chan please follow me to pick out a dress from the 5 Imai-san thought would look perfect on you!" Said Utau and walked towards the back of the room. Once we were there we went into the room on the right and there I saw 5 of the cutest Lolita dresses:

1st up was ( .es/imgres?um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=B3uJP0ZGvpl3mM:&imgrefurl= category/lolitas/page/3/&docid=eDq_fD83c1GKIM&imgurl= . &w=300&h=400&ei=-t7qT4HiCKTs0gW1yozZBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=726&vpy=97&dur=9&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=94&ty=159&sig=111981534694247239428&page=3&tbnh=141&tbnw=117&start=56&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:22,s:56,i:315 )

2nd was ( .es/imgres?um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=_5QUroWcS8QkYM:&imgrefurl= /item/514276/Pink_Cotton_Sweet_Lolita_DressSweet&docid=wFb0-4g-P8CCUM&imgurl= . . %253F1337908037&w=350&h=467&ei=-t7qT4HiCKTs0gW1yozZBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1131&vpy=4&dur=86&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=151&ty=95&sig=111981534694247239428&page=2&tbnh=146&tbnw=109&start=24&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:24,i:217 )

3rd was ( .es/imgres?start=166&um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=UUFfPUbCK89icM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=IfaApuQ4mQDdaM&imgurl= . &w=500&h=500&ei=FuHqT_q4IOnC0QWE6JjuBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=850&vpy=4&dur=3362&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=177&ty=126&sig=111981534694247239428&page=7&tbnh=142&tbnw=121&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:17,s:166,i:326 )

4th was ( .es/imgres?start=349&um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=vjnZLj59AOpYgM:&imgrefurl= .us/view//&docid=WQYjB2yi5Y3yLM&imgurl= thumbs/c9/f6/beautiful,dress,classic,lolita,dress,lolita,lolita,dress,sweet,dress-_ &w=500&h=500&ei=49_qT6rZB6eQ0AXyysHUBQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1025&vpy=219&dur=281&hovh=225&hovw=225&tx=102&ty=85&sig=111981534694247239428&page=12&tbnh=137&tbnw=137&ndsp=34&ved=1t:429,r:23,s:349,i:294 )

And last but so not least was number 5 ( .es/imgres?start=184&um=1&hl=es&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=JjrphwITF_7bUM:&imgrefurl= . &docid=3jDA1rO75YlJ1M&imgurl= . &w=300&h=400&ei=k9_qT6_NAaet0QXXu5S1BQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=1022&vpy=202&dur=1652&hovh=259&hovw=194&tx=110&ty=171&sig=111981534694247239428&page=7&tbnh=141&tbnw=105&ndsp=32&ved=1t:429,r:6,s:184,i:24 )

Of course after seeing all the dresses it was very hard for me to decide so I came up with an idea. "Miss Utau, Could you please choose a number from 1-5 so I can decide on a dress?" I asked Miss Utau.

"Of course, let's see how does number 5 sound?" replied Miss Utau

I beamed a happy smile and said "Ok then I'll take the first dress, but instead of maroon could I get it in a scarlet or crimson red please? Oh and did Hotaru choose the second dress we both need?"

"Sure thing. And no she only chose one dress which is her's, which dress would you like for the second one?" Stated Utau.

"Can I have to of number 5, and make the second one a lighter color please. Thank you!" I replied

Utau nodded and walked off to get them when she came back she had the dress' in a bag and asked if I wanted them sent to my room, I nodded and with that she left with the dress in hand.


	7. Chapter 7

**Since I've been getting PM's for me to update soon I've decided to update and add 2 more chapter before I leave for my trip. But now seriously until the beginning of August I wont be able to update so please just bear with me. Thanks for reading and please Review :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7 Dance date and day!**

(Back at the classroom) (Natsume POV)

Polka, Ruka, Imai, Koko, Kitsu and Yuu shot up and stormed out of the room while that gay teacher (I can't remember his name) was explaining today's announcement, that's weird for Ruka to do.**[I know I mentioned this before, but it's like a mini recap of Natsume's POV].** Well since they're gone and there is no one to bug me now I'll just kick back and try to catch up on sleep. I was about to fall asleep when the gay teach spoke.

"Well, Anna would you be so kind to tell them what I'm about to say when you see them, the dance will be in two weeks sooooo my lovelies I hope you have someone special in mind to ask because if you don't you have to go with your partner."

Glares were sent his way when he continued with "Ehe just kidding just kidding you are allowed to go without having a date, but it won't be as fun."

I automatically got up and left the class not wanting to be interrupted from my sleep again. I headed out towards MY sakura tree which is on the edge of the Northern Forest so hopefully nobody will bother me here. I finally fell into a light sleep and after a while I felt a presence. I woke up in alert and jumped up to one of the branches just in time. When I looked down to where I just was, was no other than Polka. She had a guitar with her and she started to strum a soft and slow song and just as I thought she was about to sing she looked up and said "You know. You can come down, it's not like I'm gonna burn you for listening or anything." I jumped down and replied "I was here first so it's not my fault if I heard anything. So what were you just playing?" Polka then looked down and said "Just a song my brother used to sing to me when I was scared. I've changed it up a bit so it fits me though. Would you like to hear it?"

I looked at her and shrugged. She started strumming her guitar again and then she started singing _'Who knew she could sing'_

Wide open spaces (Dixie Chicks)

[Verse 1]

Who doesn't know what I'm talking about  
Who's never left home, who's never struck out  
To finally dreamin a life of their own  
Place in the clouds a foundation of stone  
Many precede and many will follow  
A young girls dreams no longer hollow  
It takes the shape of a place out west  
But what it hold for her, she hasn't yet guessed  
She needs

[Chorus]  
Wide open spaces, Room to make a big mastake  
She needs new faces, she knows the highest thing

[Verse 2]  
She traveled this road as a child  
Wide eyed and pretty, she never tired  
But now she won't be comin back with the rest  
If these are lifes lessons, she'll take this test  
She needs

[Chorus]  
Wide open spaces, Room to make a big mastake  
She needs new faces, she knows the highest things  
She knows the highest things

[Verse 3]  
As her brother drives away, He yells check the oil  
Then stares out the window and says Imma leaving my girl  
She says it didn't seem like I got long to go  
When she stood there and let her own bro go

She needed

[Chorus]  
Wide open spaces, Room to make a big mastake  
She needs new faces, she knows the highest thing  
She knows the highest thing, She knows the highest thing  
She knows the highest thing, She knows the highest thing

(Mikan's POV)

Natsume just sat there looking at me when I finished so I poked him to bring him back to earth. When he finally came back he asked me the strangest question "Why is it that it was your brother that drove away and not your mom and dad?" I looked at him then looked down and started saying "That's-"I paused then continued "because it's been aniki and I since I can remember. I don't remember my mom and dad but aniki says that they loved me very much and protected me how ever they could." When I was done talking I realized that tears were rolling down my face. I wiped my tears, looked up at Natsume and smiled and said "Please don't tell this to anyone, I'm trusting you, you can't even tell Hotaru-chan."

He stared at me and said "Why would I it's not my story to tell and why do you trust me?"

I looked bewildered and stated shyly "I don't know I just feel like I met you a long time ago and that I trusted you I just don't remember." And with that I got up and started running towards the dorms then stopped turned to look at Natsume and shouted "THANKS FOR LISTENING TO ME WITHOUT MAKING ANY SLY REMARKS!"

(Natsume's POV)

I just stood there watching Polka run off. _'She looks so much like Mi-chan, I'm gonna have to talk to someone that knew Mi-chan back then and probably still does. Dad. He probably won't tell me anything but I'll just ask him to point me to a relative or something.'_

(Mikan's POV)

*Time skip*

/Dream/

"_Mommy, Daddy when we get home can I go see Nat-kun?"_

"_It's alright with us but ask Auntie Kaoru."_

_I turned and looked at Auntie Kaoru with my puppy dog eyes_

"_Yes of course you can visit Nat-kun he always loves it when you visit whether he admits it or not, he is always happier."_

_I started clapping from happiness when Tommy-chan the butler interrupted me and said "They found us." _

/End of dream/

BEEP BEEP BEEP 5:30am

I woke up sweating from my dream or was it a nightmare either way I have to ask aniki who this Auntie Kaoru person is. I got up for my morning jog and was back in my room by 7am. I got in the shower and did the rest of my morning routine and by 7:40am Hotaru was already walking through my door demanding for her morning coffee, good thing I already had it on the table for her in a take-to-go mug, she grabbed it and dragged me out of the my room with her and off we were to a band meeting that I had no idea about, I guess Reo scheduled it and only told Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu since they are the responsible ones that make sure Koko, Kitsu and I get to the meetings. When we got to the meeting Reo started by asking "Mikan, Hotaru, do you know what songs you'll be singing for the dance? If not you have 24 hours to think about it and tell me."

I looked at Hotaru and she said "We have one song in mind for each theme so far. Going Under for the Lolita theme and Candy Man for the Sailor theme."

Reo nodded and dismissed us.

_'Sometimes I just think he misses us and that's why he schedules these stupid meetings. Sigh. Time for class, boring so I'm gonna skip hehe.'_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 Will it be reveled? **

(Still in Mikan's POV)

I went looking for Rei-nii all day after telling Hotaru about my weird dream and since I couldn't find him I went to Uncle Kazu's office instead. "Uncle Ka- I mean HSP could you please call Rei-nii here I need to talk to him, it's important."

"Sure Mi-chan give me a second." Said the HSP. And within a second a guy with a white mask appeared. When he took off his mask I ran up to him hugged him and told him that we had to go to my room so I could speak to him. We left the HSP's office and said goodbye.

*Time skip*

We arrived at my room and Rei-nii started speaking "What is it Mi-chan, what's so important?"

I started shuffling were I was but said "I had a weird dream."

"Ok a lot of people have weird dre-"I cut him off by asking "Who is Auntie Kaoru?"

His eyes widened in shock then went back to normal and said "Auntie Kaoru was mom's best friend. Why?"

"Because she was in my dream and so were mom and dad but all of their faces were blurred."

Rei-nii looked at me and said "Then how do you know it was them?"

So I told him the whole dream and when I was done he looked shaken. "When did the dreams start?" Well that's a weird question but still answered "After I sang Wide Open Spaces under the sakura tree with-" I stopped and Rei-nii looked at me with a look that said 'go on' so I did "under the sakura tree with Hyuuga." And with that Rei-nii grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the room across from mine _'Cool I'm finally gonna see who lives here'_. Rei-nii knocked once then opened the door and there I saw, Hyuuga? Hyuuga lived across from me? Oh joy now I have to see him after I just told that to aniki.

Nat- Hyuuga looked up from his manga and...

(Natsume's POV)

I heard my door open so I looked up and when I saw who was there I glared. It was none other than Persona, there was someone behind him but he was hiding whoever it was so I decided to get up and shout at him "And what do you want Persona do I have anoth-"Persona's hand shot up to silence me and he began "What did you tell-" he pulled the person that was behind him so that I could see and I was shocked "her?" he continued.

I must have looked confused because he started speaking again "What did you tell her yesterday?"

I was still shocked because knew that we spoke yesterday, wasn't scared at all that Persona was holding onto her wrist. I composed my face into its normal cold look and answered "I didn't tell her anything, just asked a question." He looked down at Polka and she nodded confirming what I said. He then signaled for Polka to leave and when she did he finally turned to me and started speaking "Hyuuga. Do me this one favor and I promise I won't give you life threatening missions anymore without backup, that said the backup would probably be me and I won't allow you to over use your strength. The favor I'm asking is for you not to bring up her past until I say it's the right time or if she asks you anything about it but if she does ask you anything call your dad, the HSP and me. Don't ask why cuz I know you want to but just know that you will be helping her in the long run." With that said Persona jumped out of my window and ran to the Northern forest. I probably looked frightening because I for one was shocked. _'What is up with Polka's past?'_

(Mikan's POV)

So there I was sitting on my bed thinking of what other songs we (No Offence) would sing at the dance then it hit me. I took out my phone and sent a text to Hotaru, Ruka and Yuu to get the others and come to my room ASAP. 5 minutes later my door is being opened and everyone walks in like they own the place _'typical since Hotaru is with them'_ and all sat down in my living room. Once they were settled I started saying "I think that we should ask Mochu to sing 2 songs with us and to sing 1 song on his own that way there is a variety of music. Now for the other 2 songs I think we should sing for the themes. For the Lolita theme I think we should sing Reach and Walk Away, and for the Sailor theme Apologize and You be the anchor. What do ya think?"

There was a pause and then they all nodded I smiled and sent Reo a text of our plan and shortly after I got a reply saying 'OK'. I then called Mochu and asked him to come to my room and after waiting 10 minutes he knocked on my door and came in. We briefed him on our idea and he automatically agreed and asked "What songs should I sing with you guys?"

"Not us, one with Hotaru and one with me and you chose the one you want to sing on your own of course." I replied.

"Can I think about the songs and get back to you tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded and shortly after he left, after saying goodbye of course. The rest of the gang also left except for Hotaru she handed me my homework and sat on my bed staring into space. I left her there and started doing my homework and within 30 minutes I was done.

"Mikan." Said Hotaru making me jump. I looked at her with my 'what' expression. She looked down then looked back up and asked "How are you feeling?"

"Fine." I replied. "You don't have to worry about me for now I feel just great." And with that said she left.

*Time skip*

As I was getting ready to go to sleep there was a knock on my door, I hurriedly put on my pj's and answered the door. I was shocked to see Aoi, Yu-chan and Natsu- I mean Hyuuga.

Yu-chan and Aoi both shouted "We are spending the night in your room and NO isn't an answer" once they saw me. I then looked at Hyuuga and asked "Then what are you doing here?"

Aoi answered for him saying "Natsume-nii won't let me stay in a room with Yu-chan and a person he "just" met alone so he said he would be joining."

"Heck No. He is NOT sleeping in my room!" I stated.

"But Mikan-nee-chan, you never minded sleeping in the same bed as Natsume-nii when we stayed at Yu-chans house during the summers" said Aoi.

"What are you talking about Aoi? I just met Natsume like yesterday when I got to class." I remarked.

"Not true you and Natsume used to be reeeeeeeeeeeeeally close. Rei-nii always had a hard time taking you back to America when the summer ended. You called Natsume Nat-kun!"

My eyes got wide after hearing that statement and I remembered my dream and unconsciously whispered "Auntie Kaoru." After that Natsume's head shot up and he pushed Aoi and Yu-chan into my room while pulling me into the hall.

"How do you know that name?" Natsume asked me.

"Huh? Who Auntie Kaoru?" he nodded so I continued "She was my mom's best friend. Wh-" with that I fell to the ground engulfed in darkness and I vaguely saw Natsume falling as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey! So I got an Internet connection where I am and decided that it was a great opportunity to add a chapter, now I don't have time to check the grammar so bear with me and wait for chapter 10 and on (which i still have to write the rest, Writers block ya know :S ) so ya hope you like :) Please Review!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

(Natsume's POV)

I opened my eyes and was surprised to see I was on a couch I looked to my right and saw Aoi sleeping on the floor. I sat up and crouched down to pick up Aoi and put her on the couch but she woke up and hugged me while crying.

"Aoi. Where am I?" I asked my crying sister.

"You're, *sniff* in Mikan's *sniff* room." She said between snuffles. I then looked around and sure enough it was a girl's room and all of a sudden Shadow freak walked in carrying Mikan I mean Polka. _'Why do I feel like I want to kill Tsubasa the Shadow freak for touching Polka?'_ Shadow freak looked up and saw me so he quietly placed Polka on her bed and closed her door after Youichi followed him in. I then turned to Aoi and asked her "Aoi, how does shadow freak know Polka?"

"Tsubasa-sempai is Mikan-nee-chan's cousins boyfriend and he is her guardian if anything every happens to Rei-nii or her uncle." Aoi replied.

"So if Tsubasa is dating Misaki the clone maker then that means Misaki is Polka's cousin. And who is this Rei-nii you keep talking about and who is Polka's uncle?" I rambled to no one in particular but mainly to Aoi.

I went to my room and started to slowly fall asleep, after all it is 12:25 in the morning. I soon fell asleep with my last thought being _'who is she really?'_

_/Dream/_

_*sniff sniff* Is all I heard as I was walking towards the little pond behind Youichi's house. I looked under the apple tree and a really pretty girl was there crying. She must have felt my presence because she looked up and wiped her tears away before looking back down and WOW did she have beautiful eyes they were a honey colored hazel, they kind of reminded me of Bambi, why would she be crying?_

"_Oi, little girl. What's wrong?"_

_She jerked up her head like I had frightened her and said "I'm not little; I'm just a little younger than you are. And nothing is wrong."_

_She got up and started walking away when I asked "What's your name?"_

_She then turned to look at me and replied "My name is Mi-"_

_/End of dream/ _

I woke up. _'Dang it! I was finally going to get to know the name of the girl that has been haunting my dreams.'_

(Youichi POV)

'_OH MY GOSH! Mommy fainted!'_

"Hey Shadow-sempai what happened to Mikan-okaa-san [okaa-san=mom]?"I asked Tsubasa.

Tsubasa gave me a quick look before looking back at Mommy and shook his head while saying "Youichi I can't tell you just yet I have to talk to some people first. Do you mind if I call someone up to stay with-"He was cut off by Rei-nii coming in through the window. _'Why does he always use the window, can't he use the door?'_

Tsubasa left and Rei-nii started talking. "Youichi, why don't you get some sleep, I'll wake you up when Mikan's awake. Kay?" I nodded and fell asleep on the bed next to Mommy.

(Mikan's POV)

I woke up sweating. _'Did I seriously blackout again? Ugh, if people knew they'd think I was weird.' _I looked around my room and saw Yu-chan sleeping next to me I smiled _'He looks so calm and happy when he's asleep'_. My thoughts were interrupted after that.

"Mikan. Glad to see you're ok. What happened?" I looked to my right and saw Rei-nii sitting in a chair starring at me.

"Um. Yu-chan and Aoi-chan came over demanding a sleepover in my room but Hyuuga wouldn't allow Aoi-chan to stay in a room with Yu-chan and I since he just met me so he said he'd stay over to. And before you say anything I denied his "request" to stay over and was about to close the door when Aoi said, and I quote. _"Not true you and Natsume used to be reeeeeeeeeeeeeally close. Rei-nii always had a hard time taking you back to America when the summer ended. You called Natsume Nat-kun!" _Honestly I think she was just tired but after that I whispered "Auntie Kaoru" and before I knew it Yu-chan and Aoi-chan were in my room and I was out in the hall being questioned by Hyuuga on why I knew that name. And basically right after that we fell and blacked out."

Just as I ended Hyuuga came storming into my room waking up Yu-chan in the process. He glared daggers at Rei-nii and then grabbed my wrist, again, and dragged me out and asked "What was your mom's name?" I looked at him questioningly but still replied "Yuka. I don't know her last name I only know my fathers, but I won't tell you since you didn't ask. Why the sudden question?"

He looked at me wide eyed then dragged me back to my room where Rei-nii was waiting. "Persona you said to not say anything but I think you should tell her at least who her parents were." Hyuuga said in a monotone voice. Rei-nii gave Hyuuga a death glare then shook his head and looked at me with a faraway look. "Mikan, sit down. Hyuuga stay and from now on you must NOT leave her side just in case anything happens." I nodded sat down and waited for Hyuuga's response which was a "hn" sort of sound and he sat down next to me. Rei-nii took in a large breath and finally said "Mikan. Mom and Dad were the owners of the 1st ranking company in the Japanese businesses. Hyuuga's Dad owns the 2nd ranking." I looked shocked and started thinking about a bunch of weird stuff that I won't bother you with then it hit me. "Wait! So if what I read about the 1st rankings heiress is true then that means. 'GASP' NO WAY! Then that means I'm, NOOOO." I turned to look at Hyuuga. "That means I'm ENGAGED to YOU!" that's when I knew that no one had told him cos he looked so surprised and whipped out his phone. He dialed a number and put the call on speaker phone. I heard RING RING RI-

(Bold= dad; Italic= Natsume; Bold Italic= Mikan and Underline= Rei/Persona)

"**Hello Natsume. How are you? And what, I may ask, are you calling for so early in the morning?"** _"Hey Dad I'm great thanks for asking. Now the reason I called. Did you make an arranged engagement for me? And if so to who?"_  
**"Yes I did. I can only tell you if one of the people I am about to name off is there with you: Kazu Yukihara, Rei Serio Sakura Yukihara, Tsubasa Andou, Misaki Harada or Narumi Anju. Are any of them with you?"  
**"Yes Akira, I'm here. You can tell him the name. Bear in mind Mikan is here too so don't say anything unnecessary."  
**"Oh well hello there it's been a long time. Oh and Mi-chan how are you sweetheart?"  
**_**"Uncle Akira! I'm fine thank you. How are you? Oh um Hyuuga is getting impatient can we just get to the point of the call please."  
**_**"Of course. Sorry I was getting side tracked. Natsume, you are engaged to none other than the lovely girl standing next to you, Mikan Sakura Yukihara**_**. **_**This engagement was the wish of your mothers therefore it will be as planned."**  
_"Dad. I don't even know Polka how can I marry her and plus we're only 17."  
_"Akira I'm sorry to interrupt but I think we should finish this conversation when all previously named people are here. Come in two days and we will all meet in The HSP's office at 10am sharp."  
**"Reeeei-kuuuuun whatever happened with you calling me Uncle Akira and Kazu Uncle Kazu since he is your actual uncle"  
**_"Dad I'm hanging up seeing as how you forgot I was here. Bye."  
_**"Bye Natsume, Mikan-chan and Rei-kun."**

And with that Natsume ended the call and walked off to where ever it is he was going.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok! I have a few things to say: 1) I'm so so sorry that it took me so long. 2) Since I took so long to post this who ever unscrambles the hidden message, that I will add after the chapter, will get a message from me letting you know what you get. 3) Thank you for continuing to read Misfortune or Blessing?.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Just Peachy**

(Natsume POV)

I slammed the door on my way out not even bothering to look where I was going. _'Why did that old man not tell me anything about an engagement? And who is Rei? Could Persona be Rei? No that would mean Mikan and Persona are related. Did I just call Polka with her actual name, what is happening to me?' _

(Mikan's POV)

I sat there frozen in thought after I realized what had just happened. _'I'm an heiress? I'm engaged to Natsume Freaking Hyuuga? Everyone was hiding this from me? What the Popsicles is going on and why can't I remember anything about my Okaa-san, Otou-san, Auntie Kaoru or even Natsume? Why am I being kept in the dark?'_

"Mikan?" I heard a voice call me, I turned to see Rei-nii looking at me with concern written all over his face. "Are you ok you seem a little pale? If it's because of the news just wait for two days to pass then you will find out about our past well mainly yours. Please know that I wouldn't have kept this from you if I knew you wouldn't take it hard." And with that Rei-nii jumped off my balcony and ran out of site.

I sat on my bed for a while in silence. After a few minutes there was a knock on my door I looked around my room to see that You-chan was asleep on my bed again so I went to the door and saw Tsubasa-senpai. I smiled at him and signaled him to be quiet and follow me. I shut my door quietly behind me so as not to wake up You-chan.

"So I take it you spoke to Uncle. What did he say?" Is the first thing Tsubasa-senpai said when we were in my living room.

I sighed for what felt like the 8th time that night but I still replied "Although I still haven't thought through it enough he did say something I'm sure you need to know. In two days we are all meeting in my uncle's office at 10am sharp no being late cuz I want to know what's going on as soon as possible." I started to turn around to go back to my room when I stopped and slightly looked back "Oh and can you please tell Misaki, even though Uncle will probably have already told her and she's preparing a way to drag you to the meeting with her, remind her of it please." I shut my door silently, went to my bed and curled up next to You-chan the last thought that drifted through my head was ' _This will be the two longest days of my life'._

*Time skip*

I woke up the next morning _'it's only Thursday, I haven't even been in this school for a week and I'm already down in the dumps joy oh joy'_ I thought to myself. I felt something stir in my arms and that's when I remembered that You-chan fell asleep in my bed, I smiled softly and then turned to look at my alarm clock it read 7:30am _'What! I missed my run, no way I'm so going for a run to get rid of this foul mood.'_ I woke up You-chan and told him to go back to his dorm and get ready for school, even though it was still early and I knew Rei-nii would go wake him up in 30 minutes. When You-chan left I went to my closet and grabbed my running gear and changed. After changing I went to the kitchen and made some coffee for Hotaru and took it to her room with a note letting her know I wouldn't be at first period and to not to tell anyone. I know I'm going to be interrogated later by her but right now I really don't care.

*Time skip*

I'm back in my dorm wrapped in a towel, cuz I just got out of the shower, with Red blasting on my speakers when I heard knocking coming from my door. I paused my music and quickly pulled on my skirt for class. I walked to the door, still clad in a towel with only a skirt on underneath, I opened it when 'BAKA'.

"OW! Hotaru! The heck was that for? And aren't you supposed to be in class?" I shouted as I glared up at my best friend.

"That was for leaving me coffee in a mug and only a note this morning. I got excused by your Uncle Kazu who asked me to come find you and take you to class." Responded Hotaru.

As I got up I said "I'm sorry, I just really needed to get rid of my gloomy mood and anyways I was planning to go to second period." I looked at her to see her reaction and she wasn't happy yet. "So if you don't mind I'm going to go finish changing since you interrupted my first attempt." I added playfully while sticking my tongue out at her. She smiled, slightly but still smiled.

After I finished changing we walked to class and seeing as how we have 5 minute intervals between each class our normal group of friends came to greet us and of course asked me where I was and I told them that I slept in because I was exhausted from taking care of You-chan all night. I went to my seat with the excuse that I was still tired and wanted to close my eyes for a while. I sat down and rested my head in my arms on my desk and then it spoke.

"Still mad about last night Polka?"

I opened one eye to see that his face was still buried in his manga before answering "What's it to you pervert? Not like you care."

"So you're fine then, good." He said.

"Oh ya just peachy!" I retorted sarcastically.

Before he could respond Serina-sensei entered and started teaching whatever it is that she teaches, I don't know cuz as long as I pass my exams she lets me sleep and that's exactly what I'm going to do.

* * *

**Message:**

**ytors ym ni rarctheac a eb ot teg lilw eesagsm eht socdeed rvee lahls mohw**


	11. Chapter 11

******I am so very sorry for not being able to post for almost 2 months now, I feel like such a bad person, I haven't had internet since I moved. I hope you can all forgive me. The new chapter will come out in a few days after I finish reviewing it. Thank you all for being patient.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

I was woken up by the sound of the bell signaling that second period had just finished and I was pulled over to Hotaru and Ruka-pyon's seat by Anna.

"Speak now before I shoot someone Anna." Stated Hotaru.

"Well told me to inform you guys what was said when you left and I know that you guys were told something else for only your ears even though Nonoko, Permy and I already know what that is and by the way we're excited, hehe." Whispered Anna. "So if you don't have a partner for the dance you can still go but it won't be fun but of course we are all going together so that 'not fun' doesn't include us. And ya that's about it, you've heard about the themes and the band so count yourselves as informed. Oh and I'm sorry it's a band that the six of you don't like." Added Anna with a wink as she walked off.

I went back to my seat, knowing Misaki-sensei would be in soon, when I saw a piece of paper on my desk. When I opened it I saw:

So you don't like the band No Offence..

I looked at Hyuuga oddly then answered

_What's it to you?_

Just find it weird.

_Why?_

Well it's the most popular band now a days. Even I think they're good.

'_Heee? So Hyuuga likes my music huh? Interesting. Well either way I have to lie saying I don't like them.'_ I thought to myself.

_And why do I care if you think their music is good, it's up to me to decide what kind of music I listen to is it not?_

Wow who knew you could be moody. Why don't you like their music? I could have sworn I hear Skillet coming from your room every morning and that's definitely close to their style.

_Well excuse me for liking Christian music._

You're avoiding the question Polka.

I crumpled the paper to show him that I didn't care that I was avoiding the question. I got up and walked out of class.

*Time skip*

I reached my room and walked over to my guitar placed it in its case pulled it over my shoulder and left towards the Sakura tree.

'_I can finally be in peace.' _I looked up to make sure _he _wasn't in the tree took out my guitar and started to play one of the cover's No Offence sings and just in case I made a mental note to change the tone of my singing voice like I did when I sang 'Wide Open Spaces'.

(Hush- Automatic Love Letter)

[Verse 1]

This is as quiet as it gets  
Hush down now, go to sleep.  
We were once perfect me and you  
We'll never live this through

[Chorus]  
Hu-hu-hu-hush  
You color my eyes red  
Your love 'not' life is dead  
This letters written it's self inside-out again  
When rivers turn to roads  
And lovers become trends  
Hu-hu-hush, this is where it ends.

[Verse 2]  
This is the calming before the storm  
This absolution is always incomplete  
It's always bitter sweet

[Chorus]  
Hu-hu-hu-hush  
You color my eyes red  
Your love 'not' life is dead  
This letters written it's self inside-out again  
When rivers turn to roads  
And lovers become trends  
Hu-hu-hush, this is where it ends.

[Verse 3]  
I won't make a sound so you don't wake  
You don't wake, you don't wake, you don't wake

[Chorus]  
Hush  
You color my eyes red  
Your love 'not' life is dead  
This letters written it's self inside-out again  
When rivers turn to roads  
And lovers become trends  
Hu-hu-hush, this is where it ends.

You color my eyes red  
Your love 'not' life is dead  
This letters written it's self inside-out again  
When rivers turn to roads  
And lovers become trends  
Hu-hu-hush, this is where it ends.

This is where it ends.

"Thought you didn't like their music."

I jumped not knowing anyone was around _'So it's lunch already huh? That means I got to go.'_ and without looking at the owner of the voice I answered "Here's a fun fact, it's not originally sung by No Offence, the original is sung by ALL or better known as Automatic Love Letter. So get your head out of the clouds and stop thinking everybody likes the same music as you." I started to strum a new tune, which came to me as I spoke to Hyuuga, when I felt him sit next to me.

"You know, since technically we're engaged-"

"Don't even. I'm breaking it off the first chance I get and if you want to know why then wait for tomorrow morning." I interrupted him. I started to put my guitar back in its case and walk when I heard him say.

"Actually I was going to break it off too."

I stopped dead in my tracks and turned and said "Go on."

"You'll know tomorrow morning." With that said he jumped into the tree and fell asleep.

I turned and headed to band practice while thinking of a new song.

*Time skip*

I got to band practice early, which isn't new, but normally Hotaru is here before me and today..nothing its 5 minutes pass the time we said we'd start and I'm still the only one here. Great just great.

(Hotaru's POV)

"Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan, why did you call us here? You know Imai, Koko, Kitsu, Yuu and I have to get to band practice." Implied Bunny Boy.

"Since I already know what you want to ask I'll tell you, I'm not going to tell you anything about Mikan's past until Mikan herself wants to tell you. That said no bringing up the topic for the time being. Got it?" I pointedly looked at Anna and Nonoko for the last part.

"Hai." Came their unhappy reply.

"Good. Now you four get to the studio ASAP. I have to find someone therefore I will be later than we already are. Now GO!"

And with that I left, while the rest of them pondered on where I would go that wasn't to see my best-friend or to do what I love most, after money and inventing that is.

*Time Skip*

(Mikan's POV)

I heard the door creak open slowly and a thought came to me _'Since I ignore them when I'm mad I should play mean little trick on them this should be fun' _

"Hey Sakura-san sorry we're late it's just we had to take care of something before so, sorry." Explained Ruka.

"Well Nogi, since you said sorry I guess I'm inclined to forgive however I'm not in the mood therefore I do not accept your apology. Now everyone get to work at memorizing the new song I wrote because tomorrow I will have another song ready to be learned. Yome 1 and 2 don't just stand there, what I just said went to you as well."I said hoarsely. I swear the sheer horror on their faces was worth the effort of being mean." Yuu, you're fine because you're hardly ever late but I would appreciate if you helped these slackers while I go practice a solo. Do you mind?" I asked sweetly.

"N-no of course not Mikan-chan."

"Thank you so much Yuu." I said as I walked to my sound proof booth.

I took one last glance at the rest of the guys and as I entered my booth I started to laugh.

*Time skip*

When I walked out 5 minutes later I stood face to face with my best friend.

"Hotaruuuuuu!" I shouted as I jumped at her for a hug.

"Mikan." She said as she side stepped my attack. "Mikan, about tomorrow mornings meeting."

I froze. "How do you know about that?" I asked in a quivering voice. I could feel all of our band members eyes on us.

"Let's take a walk." Was all Hotaru said. And a walk we took.


End file.
